Neurotrophins are a class of polypeptide growth factors which influence the proliferation, differentiation, survival and death of neuronal and non-neuronal cells during vertebrate development. Neurotrophic factors exemplified by nerve growth factor (NGF) and other trophic molecules, such as ciliary neurotrophic factor (CNTF), and their receptors are now cloned, and being intensely studied by neuroscientists, cell and molecular biologists, and physiologists. It is likely that the information accumulated from the biological activities of neurotrophins and their receptor-mediated mechanisms of signal transduction will lead to a greater understanding of the development and function of the mammalian nervous system. The intent of the Neurotrophin Gordon Conference is to provide a biannual forum to exchange new results and methodologies in the study of trophic factors. Findings from basic research in this field are likely to suggest strategies and provide new approaches for the treatment of neurodegenerative diseases, such as Parkinson's and Alzheimer's diseases and amyotrophic lateral sclerosis. Support is requested to help defray the moor finances of the meeting, including registration, room and board, and travel for the principal speakers and discussion leaders of this meeting.